The length of a man's penis is important for the pleasure of both partners during sex and for the man's confidence and self-image. Aging and/or weight gain can cause an increase in volume or size of the fatty tissue in the pelvic hypogastric or suprapubic region, directly above the penis. This increase in fatty tissue causes a resulting decrease in the measurable, visible, or usable length of the penis extending from the suprapubic region. To permanently increase the measurable, visible, or usable length of the penis, some men undergo suprapubic region fat pad reduction surgery, which can be costly, painful, and requires recovery time. Accordingly, there is a need for a non-surgical, temporary assembly and method to address challenges presented by pelvic hypogastric or suprapubic region fatty tissue and having the performance, cost, comfort, and other features desired by consumers.